Past, Pain and Present
by Lilu Pegasus
Summary: Chapter 4 is up and I have to apologize for the semilong wait. I have lost everthing due to hurricane Katrina and I finally got to a computer. Enjoy
1. The New Comer

Note: I like Crossing Jordan and I have ad this idea in my head for a while. Hope it sounds as good on paper as it does in my head. I don't own any Crossing Jordan characters and the ones you don't recognize I have made up and are my own characters. Please review and the amount of reviews I get will determine if I continue my story. Thanks

The New Comer

Breakroom

"So Jordan, what time does the new girl get here? I am so excited that we have a new person in the office! I can't wait to meet her." Lily asked as she walked into the breakroom where Bug and her boss Garret sat themselves and were indulged in their own doings.

"Sorry I am late," Nigel said as he came in with a Starbucks cup of coffee in hand, "Traffic was a bloody nightmare. So when does the new guy get here?" he asked smiling. "Actually Nigel it is a gir..." Lily was cut off by a woman standing in the doorway. "Girl. New girl and the name is Saren Davizzi." The young woman said as she walked into the room with luggage in her hands. She had long honey colored hair that reached her waist and was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'I Don't Need Your Attitude I Have One of My Own!'

"Hello, my name is Garret Macy," the bald guy stood up and shook hands with her after she set a bag down. "This Jordan Cavanaugh, Lily Lebowski, Dr. Nigel Townsend and Bug," he introduced everyone and they said their hellos. "Have a seat." Garret instructed as she took a seat near the young man Bug. "So...Saren, is this your first time in town?" Jordan asked eyeing the luggage sitting next to her. "No, this is where I grew up," Saren answered as Garret finished rustling through some papers. "Ok, it says here that you graduated with a Masters degree. Why did you getting a job in the field right away? If you don't mind me asking?" Garret asked. "Yes, that is right I did wait five years before getting a job and no I don't mind you asking. I was in the hospital for a year and I spent two years with my brother in New York." She answered with the sign of pain in her eyes. "Ok... so what about the other two years?" Before she could answer a young detective burst into the room.

"We've got two bodies and a third one is an unknown cause of death." The young man said smiling at the new comer sitting next to Bug. "Oh Woody this is Saren Davizzi. Saren this is Detective Woody Hoyt." Jordan introduced them. "Hello Detective Hoyt, nice to join the team." Saren greeted him. "Please, call me Woody." He replied smiling as they shook hands.

"Saren come on your with me right now." Bug ushered her towards the door to the hallway. _'Right now?'_ she lipped to Nigel who shrugged his shoulders. "I'll see you all later." She said as the door closed behind her.

Hallway

"So you have family here, Saren?" Bug asked as the headed to the elevator. "Yea I come from a family of eight kids." She smiled to herself. People always got a kick out of how big her family was. "Wow! So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" he asked with a glint if curiosity in his eyes. "Well I have only seven brothers and I am the only girl youngest of them all." She said as they walked into the elevator. "Only? Must have been hard being the only girl." He stated as he pushed the third floor button, and the doors closed. "It was, but you learn to manage." She replied as she smiled to herself.


	2. Lucas Davizzi

So sorry that this is a short chapter but I have been really busy and I was in a hurry. Hope you enjoy this! Lilu

Chapter 2

Lucas Davizzi

All the pain and all the lies,

All the lonely nights and unheard cries.

Finding out that you are gone,

Every feeling in me dies.

Autopsy

"So... Garret do you like the new girl?" Jordan asked as they looked at the body of the man on the table.

"Did you print this man?" Garret asked avoiding Jordan's question.

"Yes and I sent them to Nigel. Now answer my question." Jordan demanded as she examined the lacerations on the man's back.

"Yes Jordan I think she will fit in just fine. Those lacerations look like they were caused by a two inch wide blade. Looks as if the tip broke between stabs over here," he pointed just below the collarbone, "Because these look like blunt force entry." He said pointing to the rough looking stabbings.

"I see, so do you think that Saren is hiding something?" Jordan asked catching a look from Garret.

"Possibly. There are the those two years between her brother and her getting a job." Garret pointed out as jordan was taking a molding of the wounds.

At that moment Nigel burst through the doors causing jordan to jump and spill some of the liquid molding gel. Garret took the paper from Nigel's hand as Nigel said, "You are never going to believe who are John Doe is."

Garret looked at the paper as jordan was cleaning up her mess. "His name is Lucas Davizzi, hi is 43, comes from a huge family and lives at 546 Bridges Way, Boston." Nigel said not believing what the results said.

"I take it that it isn't coincidence that Saren and Lucas have the same last name?" Jordan asked glancing at Garret, "Told you she was hiding something."

Garret glared and Nigel looked as if he had walked in on a wrong conversation. "No coincidence, they are brother and sister," Garret said as he rubbed his right temple, "I guess we have to tell her." He said looking from Nigel to Jordan.

"At lunch I will pull her away and tell her," Nigel said as he was leaving, "This is going to be very hard."

Escape to the darkness,

Hearing no noise.

The air is cold,

In nothing but flaws.


	3. The Pain is Coming Back

**So sorry that it has taken forever to get a new chapter up. I have been so busy. To everyone that reviewed, Thanks! And I have changed the way I go from one scene to the next, telling you where they are takes away from the story. And I don't own Crossing Jordan. Now on with the show...**

"So I am pretty sure you know what tools to use and for what," Bug said as he pushed the body back into the cooler.

"Yea pretty much and we can conclude that these two died of gunshot wounds to the head. Execution style." Saren answered as she wrote down the results on the chart.

"Well it is pretty much lunch time, so lets clean up and head down to the break room," He looked at her as she finished up and placed the clipboard down.

"Alright, you first," Saren said as she opened the door and allowed him to exit.

---

Nigel was swaying from one foot to the next as Garret walked in.

"You shouldn't tell her just yet, Nigel," he said as he noticed the uneasiness in the room, "I mean she just started work and all. So it might be a bad idea."

Lily walked into the room, "So I called the Davizzi family and they said that they will stop by in about fifteen minutes."

"We really should tell her, I mean she is going to wonder why her family is here and she might be offended that we didn't tell her first. Seeing that she is new and getting on her bad side this early in the game could make the working environment a little," Nigel paused, "Weird."

"It is your funeral," Garret said as Lily sat down.

Jordan walked in and she sat down near Garret, "I'll tell her, seeing that she probably won't like me because I am such a nice person."

"That isn't true and you know it," Lily said as the door opened and Saren stepped in with Bug not far behind.

"Hello everyone," Saren said as she walked over to the coffee pot and fixed herself a cup, "Anybody want one."

A whole bunch of no's was their reply.

"Saren we have to tell you something," Jordan said as Saren took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Yes," she replied and then took a sip from her cup.

"Well we know that you recently moved here and that your brother, the one from New York, recently moved here on the other side of town." Garret said as Jordan gave him a scolding look.

"Your point is..." Saren looked a little confused.

"When was the last time you talked to your brother?" Garret asked returning Jordan's look.

"About two weeks ago," She felt a little lost. "Why?"

"I'm going to cut to the chase," Jordan said as she leaned forward in her chair. "As you know, today we had a John Doe fall into our hands. Well he isn't a John Doe after all, his name is Lucas Davizzi."

It felt as if fists were being pounded into her body again. "What, who, is this a joke, because it isn't all that funny!"

"No, he was stabbed and we were wondering if you had any ideas why." Garret looked at Saren and sighed as he saw pain stretch across her face.

"No," was her simple answer. "Did you call the rest of the family?"

At that moment the door opened and Woody poked his head inside, "Don't mean to be interrupting your break, but the Davizzi family is here to collect a body."

Everyone stood up and Woody smiled at Saren and dumbly commented, "Are they killing you already?"

"Shut up," Saren replied, which completely wiped the smile off of his face, slowly he followed them to the waiting room wondering what he could have said to offend her.

---

Entering the waiting room Saren's brothers jumped to their feet and started to hug her as she cried uncontrollably. After signing a few papers and discussing the possibility that Lucas might have had enemies, everyone said their good-byes and left. Once everyone was gone Saren just stood facing the door anger growing inside her.

"Thank you," She said turning around.

"What for?" Lily asked.

"For telling me and not letting me find out through them." She smiled.

Bug sat down and asked, "Why weren't your mother and father here too?"

Saren plopped down on the couch by the window, "Because they haven't been apart of our lives for about three years."

"Oh, I am so sorry, did they die too?" Nigel asked looking concerned.

"No, they just thought they could control my life and because of their decisions I wound up in the hospital for about a year." Saren said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I think maybe we should know what happened, it could help with finding Lucas' killer. That is only if you want to talk about it." Garret said as everyone else took a set and got comfortable.

Saren took a deep breath, "I guess that it is time that I come clean..."

**Yes I know cliffhanger, but it is late and my eyes are starting to close. I promise that I will try to update every few days and not every 5 months. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Unleashed Feelings

****

I know it has been a little while since I have written, but hey it hasn't been 5 months. Enjoy. I don't own Crossing Jordan... even though I wish I did.

---

Everyone one finished settling in when Saren looked up.

"I graduated with my degree and it was a happy day for me. My parents introduced me to this guy, maybe four years older than me. We went on one or two dates, but I refused to commit myself to him, I was more interested in my career at the moment. One day I was coming home and I was cornered by my mother. 'You better like this guy, because you are spending forever with him.' I was a little confused by her comment and later I came to find out that it was a marriage arrangement. We dated a year before the wedding. Now, none of my brothers liked the idea, but they all claimed to like him. Not Lucas though, later on after the wedding he told me that he didn't trust Kyle. Yeah, that was the a-holes name, Kyle. Come to find out about three months after, Kyle was all that Lucas' suspicions had added up to. The guy liked to talk with his fists. I tried and tried to get away, but the marriage arrangement wouldn't let me out. I refused to sleep with him, because I didn't love him. So I ran, I ran to Lucas' place in New, York and we finally got the divorce cleared and a restraining order." She stopped to reminisce.

"Was that the last of him?" Bug asked.

"I thought so, but two weeks later he came to New York and put me into the hospital. My family came and my parents tried to turn this on me. 'No, this is not her fault and you will not find a way to pin it on her. And if you can't deal with that then you have no place in our family.' Lucas stuck up for me even though I was unconscious. I was bruised and broken for the longest time and it took me forever to convince him it wasn't his fault. My brothers were outraged by Kyle's actions and all went on a hunt for him. My parents must have helped him because they had no luck on finding him. A year later I was finally released from the hospital and I spent the next two years with Lucas as he helped me gain trust with others in the world around me. He moved here two weeks ago and I was flying in from a vacation in California. That is why I had my bags. I still don't have my apartment yet, that is the next step."

Saren looked around at the faces that analyzed her.

"Wow, what a jerk..." Nigel's British voice broke the silence.

"Why did you decided to move back to Boston?" Woody asked as everyone noticed he was standing by the door.

"I have memories here and I missed my hometown." She smiled through a shield of tears.

"If you need a place to stay, you are more than welcome." Lily said as she placed a warm hand on Saren's.

"No, I can't do that; I don't want to get in the way." She said wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"NO! You wouldn't be a burden," Jordan said as Lily looked shocked, "Since it is Friday we, meaning the girls, could have a sleep over at my place and the guys could come, but would have to leave later." She smiled.

"Wow, Jordan, going out on an extreme limb aren't you?" Asked Woody.

"What can't I be nice?" Jordan asked glaring at Woody.

"That is a nice thought Jordan, as long it is ok with the others." Garret said as he looked around.

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Great"

"Sounds like fun." Said Woody as he pushed himself off the wall with his foot.

"You guys really are too nice." Saren said as she smiled, "I can't wait."

"Ok, now that all this is back to semi-normal, back to work." Garret said as he stood.

"What a way to ruin a moment." Jordan said.

"Jordan, you're with me, Lily... go with Nigel. Bug, you're on your own. Nigel, take Saren and show her the ropes." Garret barked out answers and faced Woody, "And go back to playing cop.

"Hey, now..." Woody said.

****

Yeah I know not very long, but I am trying.


End file.
